


He's the man I love

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Liv have a little conversation about Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the man I love

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron might seem a bit harsh, it's not meant seem as though he is angry with her. He's just sick of all the arguing between Robert and liv.

"I thought you wanted me here so we could spend time together."

"You know I did, and we do."

"No we don't, you're always with Robert."

"Alright, you tell me the last time Robert was here? You tell me the last time you even saw him?"

"He was here yesterday, out there." She pointed toward the bar.

"No, he was here to pick up something for work, and then he left again." He leaned forward, "Liv, the last time Robert came here and stayed for longer than two minutes was a week ago. He doesnt come round as much any more because he doesn't want to get in the way of us spending time together." 

"And that is my fault, how exactly?"

"Well, it would help if you didn't interrupt us at every turn."

"I don't."

"Liv, don't lie to me."

"Fine. I'm just so sick of him always hanging around."

"He's my boyfriend, of course he's going to be here."

She sighed, crossing her arms, "When you said I could stay here, I thought you wanted to actually spend some time with me. I didn't think you would keep pushing me aside so that you could spend time with your rat-faced man child."

"Enough! I'm sick of you talking about him like that," He stood and began pacing back and forth, "On thing you have to understand, Liv, is that me and Robert, we're together. We're a couple. That's it, end of. No more of these little games, no more coming between us on purpose." He scrubbed his hands over his face. "I've tried so hard to spend time with the both of you, but it just doesn't seem to be enough, does it?"

The young girl stayed quiet.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Liv. I'm really not. I know Robert can be a pain in the arse, believe me. But you, with all of the snarky comments and back-chatting all the time, well, it doesn't exactly help things. You're going to have to try and get along with each other." He said, "Which is why, as of now, we're all going to have dinner one night a week. Every week. No excuses.. and yes, that goes for Robert as well."

"As long as I don't have to sit next to him," She huffed.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Those little comments. Robert is trying with you, he really is, and you're just throwing it back in his face. Yes, he is partly to blame. But do you have to sneer at him every time he comes round? The last time he came round, you point blank refused to leave us along for more than five minutes, you even sat on the couch and gave him the evil eye the whole time."

"Liv, we're not just talking about one of my mates or something here, this is my boyfriend. Me and Robert, we've not had a good track record, granted, but we're trying to get somewhere with each other.. after everything that has happened. I love you liv, more than anything. But I also love robert. Will you please, _please _, be nice to him, for me?"__

__She sighed, "I'm not promising anything, but i'll try."_ _

__"That's all I ask." He sat beside her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you."_ _


End file.
